Cápsula del tiempo
by Lis-Sama
Summary: AU/TS: "En nuestra niñez hubo un momento donde nos quisimos, y dejamos aquel amor, silenciado, dentro de una cápsula del tiempo". SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO.
1. I

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si fuera así, este chico tonto se hubiese decidido desde un primer momento.

 **Nota** : Posible " _OoC"_ (Out Of Character).

* * *

 **Cápsula del tiempo**

" _ **E** n nuestra niñez hubo un momento_

 _donde nos quisimos, y dejamos_

 _aquel amor, silenciado, dentro de una_

 _cápsula del tiempo"_ **A. B**

 **I**

—No tienes que hacer esto. Sabes que puedo irme.

Kagome le dio una profunda mirada a su, por el momento, esposo. Kōga parecía no querer terminar de entrar en razón pese a estar completamente zanjado el tema. No dudaba de su preocupación o buenas intenciones, pero tenía que hacerlo. A pesar de convivir con él en aquella casa por aproximadamente siete años, no era la suya. Se habían mudado juntos mucho antes de casarse, casi al inicio de su relación. Tuvieron un noviazgo cargado de amor, risas y buenos momentos, y un matrimonio efímero pero bastante similar. Casi les costó descubrir que el amor se había apagado y lo único que quedaba en pie era un inmenso cariño fraternal. Aún se amaban, pero no a la manera que debían ser las relaciones románticas.

Para Kagome, el matrimonio estaba muerto desde hacía un año. Que su madre hubiera llamado un mes atrás para buscar su ayuda con el templo, luego de la muerte de su abuelo y la partida de su hermano pequeño a la universidad, sólo les obligó a poner las cartas sobre la mesa y enfrentar el problema.

Cerró de un movimiento firme el maletero del auto luego de guardar la última caja. Que su vida al lado de este hombre cupiera en la parte trasera de un _Honda Civic_ , modelo 96', era una absoluta desolación para cualquiera que creyera en los cuentos de hadas y en el "felices por siempre".

—Ya que no puedo detenerte, prométeme que me llamarás —pidió él, al ver que era imposible detener el espíritu salvaje y aventurero de la mujer. Una vez, su belleza y alma indomable lo habían cautivado al instante; ahora, a pesar del eterno cariño que le profesaría, ya no era suficiente—. No me gusta que recorras tantos kilómetros de carretera tú sola, Miko. Por lo menos, permíteme llevarte.

Kagome sonrió ante el apodo que tantas veces había escuchado. Sólo él, su familia y amigos más cercanos la llamaban así. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con las de Kōga y negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo cuidarme y, además, iré con cuidado —anunció con solemnidad—. Aunque quisieras, no puedes acompañarme. El lunes debes estar a primera hora en la oficina, ¿recuerdas? —le dio un suave apretón—. Te informaré donde estoy cada cierto tiempo y apenas llegue a lo de mi madre.

Sabía que él no estaría del todo satisfecho con su respuesta ya que el sentimiento de sobreprotección que siempre lo había dirigido, como el lobo que es líder de la manada, lucharía contra su parte racional. Pero a pesar de lo impulsivo que algunas veces resultaba ser, siempre respetaba sus deseos.

Kōga tiró de ella hasta que su tórax estuvo pegado al suyo. Mientras él le rodeaba la cintura hasta envolverla en un cálido abrazo con sabor a nostalgia, ella aprovechó para guardar en su memoria el perfume de su piel. Aquellos fuertes brazos y esa fragancia la habían tranquilizado y dado cobijo incontables veces. No era fácil decir adiós a la vida que transitaron juntos y a las ilusiones compartidas. Su primera incursión en el amor adulto no concluyó bien, pero aún eran muy jóvenes para soldar su corazón. Tal vez, el verdadero amor estuviera esperando por ellos a la vuelta de la esquina; y, si pudiera apostar su vida, juraría que el hombre que la sostenía contra sí con tanto cariño ya lo había encontrado en una linda chica pelirroja.

Con un último beso ambos se despidieron. Kagome no miró atrás mientras la figura de su marido y el hogar que ambos desearon construir se perdían por el espejo retrovisor. La punzada de tristeza que esperó sentir nunca llegó. Sólo alivio, esperanza y buenos deseos para el hombre que, alguna vez, cautivó por completo su corazón.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Recargada contra la encimera observó con gracia a Buyo, el viejo gato de la familia, correr con cierta ligereza para escapar del hiperactivo y juguetón Yue, el cachorro de raza Kishu que había adoptado unos días atrás. Pese a ser todo un anciano, Buyo aún podía moverse con una envidiable soltura. Las largar siestas y el poco desgaste físico de su juventud mantuvieron sus miembros en buen estado. Ojalá que hoy controlasen mejor sus juegos; ayer su madre le retó como si fuera una cría de escuela al ver que una de sus amadas macetas estaba hecha añicos.

Naomi adoraba el jardín del templo.

—Espero que adiestres a ese pequeño como corresponde, hija.

Kagome se volteó, le sonrió a la recién llegada y se apresuró a ayudarla con las bolsas que cargaba. Guardaron los víveres del mercado charlando de trivialidades sin importancia, como los nuevos productos y el precio exorbitante de éstos, mientras disfrutaban de un momento tan simple y cotidiano. A pesar de lo risueña y despreocupada que sonaba la voz de su madre en aquellos momentos, Kagome sabía que su mirada se detenía más de la cuenta en ella. La noticia de su divorcio, pese a que aún no era efectivo y los abogados de ambas partes se estaban encargando, le cayó con bastante pesar. Pronto descubrió que la angustia de su madre no tenía que ver con Kōga, a pesar de estimarlo, sino por cómo había salido su corazón.

Naomi nunca estuvo plenamente convencida de aquel matrimonio, pero había apoyado a su hija con los ojos cerrados. Si ella juraba amarlo, ¿qué podía hacer? Así que la acompañó en aquel camino, rezando a los Dioses para que el amor que ambos decían profesarse nunca se extinguiera. Aquel joven que desposó a su hija era un excelente muchacho, pero en su corazón de madre sabía que el verdadero amor de su niña no era él. Ella estaba conectada por el hilo rojo del destino a alguien más.

Los ladridos incesantes de Yue y el siseo enojado de Buyo las hicieron correr hacia el exterior. A pesar de la mirada desaprobatoria de Naomi, Kagome no pudo contener por mucho tiempo la risa ante la escena: Buyó, y sólo Kami sabía cómo, había escalado por el tronco del árbol sagrado hasta una rama que se encontraba a varios metros del suelo. Yue ladraba una y otra vez con la cabeza en alto.

— _Oh, no_.

El apesadumbrado tono de su madre le hizo desviar la mirada de la cómica escena que ambas mascotas representaban. No demoró mucho tiempo en observar el mismo punto de atención que ésta: a unos centímetros de Yue se hallaba, y cerca de una de las grandes raíces del árbol, un hueco considerable de tierra recién removida. Sólo las patas de un perro podían escarbar de tal manera y hacer semejante desastre.

Kagome le hizo una señal a Naomi para que se tranquilizara mientras llamaba con voz firme a su revoltoso cachorro. Yue corrió a su lado meneando el rabo de un lado al otro, perdiendo por completo la importancia en Buyo y en su anterior travesura. Tenía grandes manchones de tierra en el hocico y en las patas delanteras.

—Deberías aprender a comportarte, bonito —murmuró, antes de ver a su madre avanzar hacia la zona del desastre con hombros caídos.

Con la atención de Yue puesta en ella, Buyo aprovechó la distracción para dar un último siseo amenazador, descender de la rama y correr dentro de la casa a velocidad luz.

 _«Podría hacer un comercial de comida para felinos de la tercera edad»_ , se dijo la joven al contemplar los rápidos movimientos del animal.

Acarició el lomo del perro y le ordenó con la mirada quedarse quieto. Se unió a su progenitora un segundo después. Ésta estaba agachada a la altura del hueco y miraba en su interior con suma atención. Parecía haberse olvidado del desastre del jardín.

El destello color plata también captó sus sentidos.

Allí, en la mítica tierra, Kagome reconoció una cara familiar estampada sobre la superficie de metal. ¡Su lonchera de _Ranma 1/2_! ¡Su anime favorito de la niñez y principio de la adolescencia!

—¿Tú enterraste ésto aquí, Kagome?

 _«¡Hagamos una cápsula del tiempo, InuYasha!»._

La muchacha, aún asombrada y perdida en la nebulosa de sus recuerdos, sólo pudo asentir en silencio.

 _ **Continuará..**_.

* * *

 _ **¡H**_ ola a todos!

Oh, sí. Vuelvo a estar por aquí en el mes de mi aniversario: ¡cumplo diez años en FF! ¡Tiremos confeti! A pesar de crear la cuenta en julio 2007, recién me atreví a publicar en septiembre de ese año, y es por eso que este mes es mi, digamos, verdadero aniversario como ficker. Vaya, no puedo creer que lleve tantos años molestando por aquí xDD.

Por eso, en conmemoración a esta fecha tan especial e importante, les traigo un corto fic de no más de TRES capítulos (por lo menos esa es mi idea. Tampoco es que tenga mucho pensado, para ser honesta). Aviso que los capítulos serán cortos (imagino) y que **NO** tengo fecha de actualización. Aunque los que me conocen de hace tiempo saben cómo soy, aclaro esto último por si alguno se desespera. Ja, ja, ja.

Espero que se animen a dejarme un comentario sobre esta nueva locura que he creado y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura :D.

Tengan un hermoso inicio de semana y nos mantenemos en contacto ;D. Ustedes ya saben dónde pueden hallarme —inclusive para amenazas de continuación xD— si no estoy por aquí.

Saludos enormes,

 _ **Lis-sama**_


	2. II

**II**

Yue ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado y le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? —se encogió de hombros—. Nunca fui muy buena en trabajos manuales.

El cachorro bostezó, sacudió el cuerpo e ingresó dentro de la casa. Kagome observó su partida estupefacta, omitiendo deliberadamente que estaba lo bastante loca como para relacionar la actitud de su mascota con una negación.

—¡Debería haberte dejado dormir en el frío suelo!

El trabajo no estaba _tan_ mal. Tal vez con una o dos capas de pintura la caseta se viera como la ilustración de la caja. ¡Hasta se había magullado un dedo clavando los tablones de madera! Yue debería ser más considerado, lo único que quería era proporcionarle un lugar adecuado para dormir... aunque él ya hubiese colonizado el sillón de la sala.

Pese a los absurdos contratiempos domésticos, la vida de soltera le sentaba bien. Algunos amigos, incluso, alabaron su aspecto físico: se veía más joven ahora que su dedo estaba desnudo, como si el mero hecho de ya no existir una banda dorada la rejuveneciera diez años.

¡Y sólo tenía veintiocho!

En favor a la verdad, y aunque creía que sus amigos estaban exagerando, no le molestaba en absoluto la falta de argolla matrimonial. De hecho, le resultaba natural.  
La próxima semana —¡por fin!— saldría la sentencia de divorcio. Aun así, Kōga y ella se mantenían en contacto una vez por semana. Él no podía dejar de preocuparse por su bienestar; quería saber cómo estaba yendo todo por el templo y si ya se había instalado en el nuevo departamento. Le hubiese gustado tomar un café con él luego de la única audiencia de divorcio que mantuvieron.

El juez, al parecer acostumbrado a litigios feroces, estuvo bastante sorprendido por cómo se estaba desarrollando la disolución del matrimonio, incluso cuando el tema de la repartición de bienes fue tocado.

Ellos no habían firmado ningún acuerdo antes de casarse, por lo que el patrimonio adquirido en aquellos tres años le correspondía por partes iguales. Kagome se negó a aceptar cualquier cosa que le perteneciera a Kōga sin importar que fuera obtenida durante ese tiempo. Ante la estupefacción del juez, los abogados y su propio marido, dijo que lo único que tenía valor para ella ya estaba en su poder.

Al finalizar la audiencia y desoyendo a su abogado, Kōga le extendió un cheque y le obligó a tomarlo.

 _«—Sé que quieres ese departamento y aquí tienes la mitad. No me obligues a ir por ti, Miko.»_

Y ella, como una tonta sentimental, había llorado en sus brazos por el amor que se apagó y por la hermandad eterna que se acababa de afianzar.

De verdad, lo adoraba. Sabía que pasase lo que pasase, siempre iba a quererlo y a contar con él. Y podía afirmar lo mismo por Kōga. Su amor y pasión se habían agotado, pero mutado a un cariño que, desde el primer momento, siempre había estado ahí. Ahora sabía que no sólo era insoldable, sino que podía soportar cualquier cosa.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ese día, Kagome decidió que era un buen momento para ordenar el viejo cuarto de enceres del templo. A su abuelo le había encantado atiborrarlo con toda clase de objetos extraños la mayor parte de su vida. Algunos, a decir verdad, eran lo suficientemente escalofriantes como para que su hermano y ella aún tuvieran pesadillas por la noche. El cuarto estaba tan cargado y desordenado que resultaba casi imposible traspasar la puerta. Con su madre llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era donar un par de los mismos al museo de Tokio para su exhibición. Sería más provechoso para locales y turistas; aquí, nunca verían la luz del sol.

Estaba seleccionando alguno de éstos cuando Naomi dio dos golpecitos en el marco de la puerta para llamar su atención.

—Ten —le entendió un vaso con zumo de naranja—, llevas ahí adentro cerca de tres horas y estoy segura que lo necesitas.

La muchacha se reincorporó quitándose el sudor de la frente. Si su madre no lo hubiera mencionado, no se hubiese percatado de lo sedienta que estaba gracias a su profunda abstracción. Aceptó lo que ésta le ofrecía con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, mamá. Creo que seleccionar bien todo nos llevará dos días o un poco más. No quiero dar algo hasta que cuente con tu aprobación.

—Hay cosas que me gustaría conservar; más que nada por la estima que tu abuelo les tenía.

—¿Podríamos, por favor, dar la _máscara come carne_? Me sigue dando escalofríos.

Naomi soltó una carcajada.

—Hace unos minutos terminé de hablar por teléfono con tu hermano y me dijo lo mismo: _"Deshazte de esa horripilante máscara, mamá"_

—¡Cómo no! Sōta estuvo sin dormir casi una semana luego de que el abuelo nos contara la historia de las supuestas víctimas. Éramos unos niños.

La muchacha sintió un escalofrío ante el recuerdo. A su abuelo no sólo le había gustado coleccionar cosas para sí, sino narrar las terroríficas leyendas alrededor de éstos. Cada cumpleaños el abuelo Higurashi les regalaba alguna adquisición que consideraba "perfecta" y les contaba su historia. El único gran beneficiario de las excentricidades de su abuelo fue Buyo: muchos de los presentes terminaron, a pesar del malestar del octogenario, como juguetes del gato. Ya les resultaba bastante complejo vivir con los relatos de su abuelo como para aún conservar en el reparador de sus habitaciones tales amuletos.

—¿Sabes con quién me encontré esta mañana, hija? ¡Con InuYasha! ¿Recuerdas al hijo de Izayoi e Inu-No?

Kagome, que aún estaba recordando las particularidades de su abuelo, estuvo a punto de escupir el sorbo de juego que momentos antes había tomado. Miro a su madre con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, InuYasha; ¿cómo no lo recuerdas? Solían ser muy buenos amigos de niños —sonrió con nostalgia—. Su hermano mayor, al parecer, acaba de proponerle casamiento a su novia y quieren casarse lo antes posible, por eso está en la ciudad. Fue todo un caballero esta mañana, me ayudó con las bolsas del mercado. Ah, le dije que estás divorciada.

—¡Mamá!

—No me grites, Kagome, eran amigos cercanos y de seguro quería saber de ti. Por cierto, he comprado algo de ropa para ti.

A Kagome no le gustaba la sonrisa que su madre acaba de darle.

—No era necesario.

—Oh, querida, sólo quería agradecer la ayuda que me brindas —movió sus manos restándole importancia al asunto—. Lo bueno es que hoy mismo podrás estrenarlas ya que invité a InuYasha a cenar.

Y Naomi, con ojos soñadores, nunca se percató que el corazón de su hija se acababa de detener.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **A**_ quí está el segundo capítulo. Como dije, serían actualizaciones cortas... aunque el último será un poco más largo. Eso se los puedo asegurar xD.

Aún falta saber qué hay dentro de la cápsula (¿qué habrán guardado nuestros dos protagonistas?) y un poco más de la historia de ambos. Así que todo eso y mucho más en el último capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a esta locura. De verdad, sus reviews, favoritos y alertas son un mimo para mí :D. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y los dejara enganchados para saber qué sucederá en el último.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Saludos y abrazos,

 _ **Lis**_


End file.
